


Before I Go

by AntiqueSalamander



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueSalamander/pseuds/AntiqueSalamander
Summary: Set right before Eretria, Mareth, and Cogline leave to begin training.





	Before I Go

Eretria crept through the halls of the palace, taking special care not to raise any suspicion from the guards. Now that she was queen, Lyria’s room was located in the center of the palace, so Eritrea had to navigate through a labyrinth of hallways in order to get to her room.

 

After what felt like forever, she reached the hall where Lyria’s room was located. Luckily, there was only one guard posted outside the room and he was asleep.

 

She was going to have to talk to Jax about his guards.

 

 _Who falls asleep on the job?_ She thought.

 

Eretria opened the door just enough to allow herself to slip through. Upon entering the room, she noticed Lyria was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands.

 

“Lyria?” she said softly.

 

Lyria’s head whipped up. It looked as if she might have been crying recently, but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

 

“Eretria?” she questioned “I thought you, Mareth, and Cogline had left already.”

 

“Cogline decided we weren’t going to leave until first light, so I thought I would come back here and spend the night with you.” Eretria said while walking toward the bed

 

Eretria sat down on the bed next to Lyria and took her hand.

 

“Were you crying?” Eretria asked gently

 

“No!” Lyria said defensively

 

Eretria gave her a look which made Lyria feel extremely transparent.

 

“Well, maybe a little” she said finally

 

“Was it because I left?” Eretria said, still maintaining eye contact.

 

“I don’t even know. Maybe?” Lyria said in a frustrated tone “I mean am I going to miss having you around? Of course. But we’ve been apart before.” 

 

Lyria paused.

 

“I just wish you would have kept the rings.” Lyria said quietly

 

“You we’re upset because I didn’t keep your rings?” Eretria asked almost laughing

 

“Yes, and don’t laugh!” Lyria said hitting her on the arm

 

Eretria pulls her close.

 

“If you want me to keep them, I can take them back.” Eretria said softly

 

“Keep them as a reminder that you’re mine.” Lyria said with a wink

 

“Alright” Eretria said leaning in for a kiss

 

Kissing Lyria was one of Eretria’s favorite things. Every time always felt like the first time and she fell in love all over again.

 

The kiss was languid, like they had all the time in the world.

 

 After a few second Lyria pulled away, but kept their foreheads pressed together.

 

Up close Eretria could see all of the flecks of gold in Lyria’s eyes. Apparently, Eretria had been staring for a while because her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Lyria’s voice.

 

“What?” Lyria asked pulling further away with a questioning look on her face

 

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” Eretria said back

 

After holding her gaze for another second Lyria cuped Eretria’s face with her hands and pulled her back in for another kiss.

 

“It’s late,” Lyria said gently “You should sleep, you have a long ride ahead of you.”

 

Lyria got up and motioned for Eretria to do the same.

 

Once Eretria got up Lyria pulled back the covers and got into the bed patting the spot next to her indicating for Eretria to do the same.

 

Eretria got into the bed, but immediately turned on her side facing away from Lyria.

She looked down at the two rings back on her finger and began to think about what they meant. They were more than just gold, they were a promise. A promise of better things yet to come. In her life Eretria had never had much to look forward to. The first time she met Lyria was the first time she had something she could look forward to. She could see them living in Safehold, just enjoying life together. No destinies. No prophesies. No politics. Just them. But now so much had changed. Eretria had this darkness inside her that could take over again at any moment unless she learned how to control it and Lyria was a queen and had duties to her kingdom. Everything had changed, and yet here they were. After all the chaos that has ensued they were still willing to fight for each other.

An arm being thrown over her side pulled her from her current train of thought.

She sighed and leaned back into Lyria closing her eyes.

Eretria knew she was going to have to leave soon and that there were more conversations to be had, but that could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfic, please let me know if you liked it, and leave some suggestions of other things for me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
